wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Dancing on the Jewels
Before you read this fanfic, read the previous fanfic called Sparks in the Sky or the one before that the Flow of the Water . Prologue Eclipsemoon was frantic. What would she do, what should she do, how could she save her dragonets? She looked at her two dragonets, Jeweldancer and Novastar, dark purple and white. Novastar sneezed and looked up at her with his huge blood red eyes. Nightwing doctors were puzzled with her dragonet, completely white Nightwings shouldn't be a thing without a parent being an Icewing. Eclipsemoon's husband had insisted they call him Flyeye but she was quick to shoot that idea down. She looked at her precious dragonets, no they would never see their father again if she could help it, they were better without him. She took them out into the cold night air. "Mummy, where is we going?" Novastar squeaked. "Yes Mother I am getting hungry, we should go back inside." Jeweldancer agreed with her brother. Eclipsemoon wished that Jeweldancer would speak like a normal dragonet, but she talked defienitely and pronounced. "Don't worry dears, we are going to a nice warm safe place." "Oooh, I is liking warm and safe! Is we getting food there?" The little white Nightwing asked. "Mother, I would prefer to stay with Father. I enjoy it here." Eclipsemoon looked around where they were. It was dark, gloomy and toxic living so close to a volcano. She'd seen the side effects of enhaling the smoke. Rivers of lava flowed everywhere, her own brother had fallen in one. It wasn't a safe place for dragonets. "I is not liking it here, it's to hot and stinky!" She was glad one of her dragonets supported her. "I supose...is Father coming?" Jeweldancer looked up, blinking her purple eyes. She decided to lie. "Yes, he will come but he has to do a few small things for the Queen first." "Oh, okay!" Eclipsemoon told her dragonets to climb on her back. She walked towards the rainforest tunnel but saw two Nightwings standing guard so she hid her son and daughter under her wings. "Excuse me? I would like to get through." "Sorry Missy...the tunnel swallowed up a dragon a few hours ago. We are trying to find him and I am trying to fix the tunel." She immediately recongnised the Nightwing as Stonemover, who was the animus that built the passage. She knew she'd now have to fly over the ocean to get to Possibility, where her family would be safe. Eclipsemoon nodded at the animus and went towards the east edge of the island. When she knew no one was looking, she told her dragonets to climb onto her back, they obliged. She flew off the island, over the sea. She hoped that they would be safe at last. Chapter One Jeweldancer stood at the border, icy wind was blowing in her face. It felt like someone sharpend their claws and was slicing them across her snout. She wanted to light a fire and curl around it with Shrew but of course she couldn't. She toughened up and stood there straight and still. Jewel looked over at Shrew, his handsome face only slightly ruined by that cut that winded down to his chin. He flashed her a toothy grin, okay that wasn't pretty. "Right, everyone! Sparks and I have both got our protection enchantments, yes I fixed Sparks', but you two haven't." Flow, the Seawing that was far too blue in Jewel's opinion, interupted Shrew and her's perfect moment. "Ohh, yeah. Forgo' abou' tha'. Can you touch this anklet Flow? I don' wanna have my scales freeze off, ha" Shrew said in his richly accented attractive voice. Gosh, what was going on with her thoughts? She watched the Sandwing give Flow a loop of gold with the three moons in the center of it. It'scolour wouldn't go well with most Sandwings but it would look good with Shrew's off white. "Jewel. Jewel? Jewww-eeel. JEWEL!" Sparks yelled in her ear. Jewel felt as though her ear would start bleeding. Sparks' voice nearly hurt as much as his scales. "What?" She asked, making her voice sound as bitter and sarcastic as she could. "I was gonna ask what item you wanted enchanted but I think I'll enjoy watching your tail fall off." Jewel was shocked, Sparks spoke with nearly as much sasiness as her. "Alright then Skywing, ''give your precious Seawing ''this." She took off the only jewelry she wore, a beautiful onyx silver ring engraved with a floral pattern and the word 'forever', and gave it to the Skywing. Shrew had given her that ring, it gave her faith that maybe he prefered her against Flow. She watched her ring get enchanted. Sparks came back with it and gave it back to her. She inspected it for a moment and put it back on her fourth claw, chosing to stick the claw next to it up at Sparks. Sparks just smirked at her. "We should get going now, whose ready for the Ice Kingdom?" Flow called. The group went into the snow and ice. Chapter Two Jewel was happy that Flow had enchanted Betsy to disapear to the scavenger's safe place until they got out of the Ice Kingdom. All she could see was blinding white. White, the colour of her freaky brother who disapeared years ago. She still couldn't understand why her brother was white of all the colours if he was meant to be a Nightwing, it was just weird. His name was long forgotten by Jewel, all she could remember was that it started with 'N', Nightclaws, Nuclearfang? A cold cloud of snow interupted her thoughts. "Ha! Go' you Jewel! Sorry, t'was too tempting." She heard Shrew say as she tried in vain to get snow out of her eyes. "You-little-piece-of..." Jewel began punching Shrew as hard as she could. "Yeah, I know. I deserve i'." Shrew, to her pleasure, looked ashamed of himself. Then, stinging cold took over her face. "ARRGGHHH! WHY SNOW WHY!?!" She looked at Shrew in rage, wiping frost off her brow. "Wha'? Wasn' me!" The Sandwing exclaimed in what Jewel expected was mock indignation. She looked over and saw Sparks sniggering. Sparks pointed his claw at Flow, who was smiling teasingly at her. Jewel felt as if her wings would freeze of. Her ring kept her from feeling pain from different tempretures, creating a weird numb feeling in her joints as snow settled on her wings. Shrew had decided that sliding on the icy ground was a better method of traveling, so he was bellow them, slipping around crazily. Jewel sighed, why were some dragons so stupid? As if her thoughts had summoned him, Shrew appeared next to her. "Hey, Jewel! Don' look behind you, there's a dragon eating monster!" Shrew whispered dramatically. "I think you need to go back to school, it's next to me not behind me." She mentally applauded that burn she just gave him. "Oh...tha' is mean..." Shrew looked at her, pretending to be hurt. Shrew looked down for a moment and when he looked up, his scarred face lit up. Two white bears, one large, one small, were walking bellow them. "Look! Food!" Shrew and Sparks yelled in unison. "No! Don't eat them!" Jewel and Flow exclaimed together. They all looked at each other and started laughing. Jewel saw the polar bears look up at them in confusion and go on their way. "Maybe we do have somthing in common." They all said at once, causing another laughing fit. Chapter Three The group flew past the polar bears. Jeweldancer watched the sun set, spraying beautiful colours across the clouds. Oranges, reds, pinks, purples and yellows taking over the icy blue sky. "Everyone, we'll need to stop and rest for the night." Sparks said, addressing them all. They all nodded in agreement. "I agree, bu' I say we make a team name, i's such a drag saying alrigh' ev'ryone...how abou' Shrew's Crew? Hmm alrigh' Shrew's Crew...' I like tha'!" Shrew concluded. Jewel personally thought that was a terrible idea. "How about Sparks' Society?" "Adventure of Jewel and Co.?" "Stop! We need something relavent, and if you don't remember ''I was the one who started this. Why do we even need a group name?" Jewel thought Flow was being a bit stern (she rather liked her idea) but it was getting annoying. "How about Wings of Light?" She suggested. "Sure." The newly named Wings of Light flew down. Flow looked at them, an idea probably forming in her head. "I enchant the snow around us to form a solid hut that would not be seen or let it's inside be seen by anyone who doesn't say 'Wings of Light' three times in a row. I also enchant those inside to be able to see through it's walls." The Seawing announced grandly. Jewel waited a few long moments until she snapped, "Alright, that didn't work, what next oh wise one Flow?" "Wings of Light, Wings of Light, Wings of Light." Flow walked forward, appearing to mime going into a house. She couldn't believe she hoped to save Pyrrhia with a mad Seawing. All at once, Flow disapeared. "Three moons! What the-" "Wings of Light, Wings of Light, Wings of Light." "-Just happe..." Jewel watched Shrew and Sparks disapear to. "Ohhhh...right, I have to say Wings of Light, Wings of Light, Wings of Light, to see the damn thing." She murmered to herself. A small house made of snow popped up in front of her, giving her a fright. "Argghhh!" Regaining her wits, Jewel walked forward and turned the ice doorknob, which clicked and opened. She went inside. "Annndddd here she is, the dragon who could put two and two together, the Nightwing who couldn't open a simple door, Jewel...Dancer!" Shrew, Flow and Sparks were laughing their heads off. "Moons I'm glad I enchanted it possible to see through the walls!" Flow wiped a tear of laughter out of her blue-grey eye. Jewel huffed in annoyance, embarrassment and frustration. It was welcomingly warm in the one room house, like a fire was going. Though that didn't make up for the tightness of it, she barley had enough room. She decided she was going to be so she found a corner by herself and gave into sleep. Chapter Four ''Jeweldancer',' Jeweldancer', Shrew dead, '''Jeweldancer',' Jeweldancer', hooded father, Jeweldancer,' Jeweldancer', white Nightwing, Jeweldancer,' Jeweldancer', burning flash of light from his white talons...'' Jewel awoke in shock. Then calmed herself down, it was just a dream. "Jewel, you alrigh'?" Shrew asked. She looked around, they were still in the snow hut. "Yeah, yeah, I'm fine..." She said distantly. The dream may have been little more than an image, it happened so quickly, but it felt more, it felt real. The group, Wings of Light, flew a little more. "We a-journey through ice, snow and fros'." Shrew sang. "Cold, so cold so ver-y cold..." Sparks sang in an echoing voice. "Lose the icy trail, all is los'." "Cold, so cold, so ver-y cold..." "We could could die of Hyporthermia." "Cold, so cold, so ver-" "WILL YOU SHUT UP!?!" Jewel bellowed over them. "I agree, though I'm glad to see your no longer enemies." Flow was visibly smiling. "Firs' of all, no I'm not gonna shu' up, second, don' worry, me an Sparks still ha'e each other." She and Flow both rolled their eyes, this couldn't get any worse. While she was trying to block the terrible music, she nearly ran snout first into a wall. Who puts a freaking wall in the middle of nowhere?!? "Jewel! Don't make any sudden movements!" Flow said in a hushed voice. "Wh-" "It's the Icewing's Murder Wall, yes that's what it's called now, or it could be Wall of Inevitable Death or The Wall that Stabs You With Knives of Ice, or the Thing that Impaled the Nightwing that-" Sparks wasn't helping her. "Don' worry, Flow touched your ring so i' can' kill you." "I'm not sure it worked though..." Jewel wasn't sure who would get the 'Dragon that is Unable to Reasure Someone in a Life or Death Situation', Flow or Sparks. They waited a moment and nothing happend. Flow gave Jewel a nod and they were off. Chapter Five They went past the 'Murder Wall'. "We're now officially in the Kingdom of Ice, I have an idea!" Jewel waited for Flow to elaborate, but the Seawing didn't. Instead she took a talonful of snow and, though Jewel couldn't hear it, said, "I enchant this snow to become four amulets that cause the wearer to transform into an Icewing." Jewel watched the snow turn into a few necklaces each with a gem pendant, one yellow, one purple, one orange and one blue. She recieved the purple one, it would surely blend in with her scales too much. She put it over her head so it sat around her neck. A strange sensation like wind was blowing in her ears took over. She lifted her talon and saw light lavender scales instead of deep violet. Jewel jumped back in shock, she was an Icewing! No, she didn't even want to think about becoming an Icewing, THE WORST TRIBE IN ALL OF PYRRHIA, POMPOUS IDIOTS WHO THINK THEIR SOOO CLEVER!!! She attempted to calm herself down and failed miserably. "FLOW! WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME!?!" She growled at the Seawing. Flow suddenly turned into an Icewing slightly more blue than normal. "Don't you think they'll be a little suspicious if a Seawing, Skywing, Sandwing and Nightwing just walked into their Kingdom?" Sparks retort made Jewel quiet. Sparks turned into a silver Icewing dappled with sky blue and Shrew's had a yellowish tinge. Though the biggest way she could tell them all apart was the bright amulets they all wore. "Oh, shark! The IceWings wear different necklaces don't they? One moment. I enchant the previously snow amulets to appear as one of the Icewings necklaces to them." The purple stone became hot against Jewel's cool scales for a moment, before dying down. "Do I HAVE ''to be an Icewing? They are the biggest and most vainest-" She was cut off. "Cactus lickers on the plane'. I know, I me' one las' year, he was pretty full of himself to be hones'..." "I'm sorry Jewel, I know Nightwings and Icewings have had their differences over history but this is for our safety. As for what you said Shrew, we don't know that all Icewings are, um, 'cactus lickers' but I have heard most of them have an extreme ego problem. Though who wouldn't if your parents yell at you when your a dragonet 'BABY DRAGON ICEWINGS ARE THE ONLY WORTHY DRAGONS IN PYRRHIA! ALL SHALL WORSHIP OUR BEAUTIFUL TALONS AND NOW YOU HAVE TO BECOME A SLAVE TO QUEEN SNOWFALL!' five times a day." "Whoa, you look like an Icewing and sound like an Icewing! You a dragon of many talents my Rainb-I mean-Flow..." Jewel noticed Sparks' blushing was blue, strange. The ice wall slowly became a meer bluish tinge on the horizon. Chapter Six It was lucky that the group was enchanted to be Icewings as they were caught two hours later. The real Icewings flew down and asked, "Who are you, why are you unfamiliar?" Wow, Flow really nailed that bossy, arrogant voice. They held a strong posture, as if they expected Jewel to bow down to them. Not happening Icewings, she had to stop herself from saying that aloud. "G-Greetings, I am P-Polar and t-t-this is Sleet, Snowfly an-and Frost." Damn it, Flow was bad at speaking under pressure! Again, Jewel had to stop herself from speaking her thoughts. The Icewing idiots bought it though. "Hello Polar, Sleet, Snowfly, Frost." One said. Jewel attempted to mimick the guards stance and realised the Icewing looked at her when she said 'Snowfly'. That had to be the worst name EVER. She decided to play nice, sweet and dumb. "Hi friends! Hey, didn't you go to my old school?" She addressed the youngest and most nervous looking one, who had pure white scales with silver rings around her eyes. "I-I'm not s-s-s-sure, per-perhaps?" Three Moons, her stutter was worse than Flow's. Jewel instantly felt bad, it wasn't a nervous stutter, it was how the poor dragon spoke. "I'm sure you did, you look extremely familiar! What's your name, I'm Snowfly!" The young Icewing looked about to respond but an older dragon cut over her. "Hmmm...Snowfly, which unfortunate dragon had your egg, I feel sorry for them, I may give her a whole whale as compensation." Jewel felt rage burning under her scales, she had to keep up her nice approach, even if they weren't impressed. So she did her best to ignore the dragon. "Snowfly! Snowfly! Answer me or else!" She felt cold talons grab her wings roughly and pull her towards them. "Stop! She's deaf and can' hear you if she can' see you, she can only lipread, i's no' her faul!" She felt a rush of appreciation for Shrew, that was a clever lie. "Oh, sorry." The talons let go of her though the guard's voice was laced with more sarcasm than Jewel's on a normal day. "Well I don't see why you can't come with us to the Ice Palace." This statement by an Icewing who hadn't spoken at all in that encounter made her heart drop, would they be able to escape the Palace alive with all limbs attached? Chapter Seven Jewel, or 'Snowfly', was finding it hard to pretend to be deaf. She tried to speak a little louder and more slurred, and blocked out the conversations around her. She felt a tap on her shoulder, it was the younger female Icewing. She turned to face her. "H-Hi ag-gain. My n-name is Melt." "Hello Melt!" Jewel responded loudly. "What's i-it like b-b-being deaf?" She saw Melt smiling. "Weird! The reason I went deaf is unknown but it started deteriorating when I was one! At five, I was completely deaf! That's how I know how to speak, as I already knew how to!" Moons she was way better at lying then Flow, Jewel stopped herself from smiling smugly. "That mu-st have been diffi-difficult, I have always h-had tr-tr-trouble speaking, e-especially in s-scary situations." Poor thing, she actually felt sorry for an Icewing. Was it possible there were a talonful of decent dragons in this tribe? About to respond, Jewel was cut off by another guard. "Melt! Come on! Oh and Snowfly, we're almost at the castle. We'll prepare to escort you to the third circle and Frost to the fourth." What was all this talk about circles? They reached the castle after a few more minutes of flying. It was a magnificent sight. It was built out of ice, making it look like a diamond's shimmering blues, silvers and whites. Each tower was like a massive icicle extending out of the ground. The Ice castle's front gates were sculpted into the shape of dragon wings, which were closed at that moment. Jewel had to hide how stunned she was and pretend she'd seen it before. "Okay, now Frost, Snowfly come, your not allowed to go inside." A guard demanded briskly. "Bu' why, i's so beautiful here, why can' we stay here?" She was about to agree with Shrew but remembered she was 'deaf' and couldn't here what they were saying. "Because you haven't got a high enough ranking!" She noticed the snort of rage which followed. "Oh..." Flow whispered, "Enchant all our rankings to be first circle. Enchant Icewings to not realise any change or that I'm an animus." The amulet Jewel was wearing grew hot again. "Okay, let's go inside. Our beautiful palace awaits." The same Icewing guard stated. Chapter Eight They went inside the gates. "Bye!" Jewel said for the group as they departed from the guards. "B-bye." Melt was the only to respond. Jewel became intrigued about their surroundings. There was what appeared to be a tree made of ice and two walls. The two walls had hundreds of names marked on them. Curious, Jewel approached them. On the bigger, Jewel was quick to find the names Snowfly, Frost, Polar and Sleet near the top. "Oh, so that's wear they put the rankings...good the enchant fooled it." Flow said. Jewel jumped, not knowing the Seawing was there. "Aghh, Flow! Why did you do that!" "Sorry ''Snowfly." "Why did you give yourself, Sparks and Shrew cool names and give me somthing crap like Snowfly?" "Look, I am bad at lying, it was the first thing that came to my head. Anyway I came to say, we need to escape, NOW." She followed Flow over to Shrew and Sparks. "I have an idea, why don't we just frostbreathe them and flee for our lives?" Sparks suggested. "Do we even have frostbreath?" She said skeptically. At that, Shrew opened his mouth and exhaled a plume of icy air. "Yeah." Then Sparks also breathed out but only got a few shards of ice. "Awww,..." Flow also tried and got nothing. "Only if you can breathe fire in your normal self, I guess." "But can' Sparks?" Shrew asked. Flow and Sparks both blushed. "Uhh, yes he can, I don't know why he can't but oh well." Flow replied very quickly. "Maybe we should just leave and if we're caught say we're on a patrol." Sparks suggested. They came up with nothing better so they just did that. They flew away from the beautiful castle. They met no dragon as they escaped, surprisingly. That was easy. Chapter Nine "Where's Sparks?" Jewel, Shrew and Flow stopped. They had been on the move for a while before they realised Sparks and the amulets were missing. "I don' know, he was righ' behind us a mom' ago..." "Three moons, was he captured by guards?" Even though she somewhat disliked the Skywing Jewel had an understanding with Sparks and didn't wish him any harm. "No, I don't want to think about that, I'm sure he's fine. Probably went astray when he saw another bear or somthing." Flow was most likely trying to make herself believe that, even though Flow tried to hide it, Jewel knew she had stronger feelings for him than just friendship. Jewel looked down at her normal purple-black scales, it was good to have her normal appearence back. "I agree with Flow, he gets distacted too easily and sidetracke. He's fine." She decided to be sympathetic for Flow, she'd be acting the same if it Shrew. "No, we've go' to look for him still, jus' in case." Honestly, Shrew was right. She could tell Flow knew this. "Yes, we'll just go back the way we came. Five minutes of seaching later, a voice sounded behind them. Fearing it was the Icewings, Jewel spun around. "Looking for someone? He's right here." Sparks orange scales stood out against the bright white snow, so she was quick to spot him. "SPARKS, YOU IDIOTIC GHOST SHARK! YOU JUST SAW IT FIT TO DISAPEAR LIKE THAT!?! DON'T DO THAT, I'VE BEEN WORRIED SICK, I THOUGHT THE ICEWINGS GOT YOU!" Flow bellowed, to her surprise. The Seawing lit up all her scales, creating a blinding flash of light. Blinking, Jewel and Shrew looked at each other. Shrew's dark eyes looked shocked and slightly amused. "Sorry, Flow. I saw a...strange black and white bird that walked a bit like a scavenger, think it's called a penguin, back there and when I looked back you were gone." Sparks voice sounded a bit deeper than usual. "So you just left us worrying our a***s off while you investigated some weird bird?" She had never heard Flow talk like this, she was impressed. "Look, sorry, let's just forget this. Alright?" "I'll pretend to forget. Alright?" Jewel spent the next few hours wondering why Sparks was acting so strangely. Chapter Ten Jewel decided it was just the cold getting to Sparks. They could still feel it even through the enchantment. "Snow steeply slipping slowly sideways. Blinding blank blizzard on brook bank. Frost frantically falling on Flow's face-" "Will you please stop?" She, Flow and Sparks yelled in frustration. "Trying to improve my accen' and pronunciation of words. I can' keep skipping my 'T's." Shrew's marred grin followed his words. "Trying, yet not succeeding..." Jewel muttered. Flow did the same enchantment that was done before to summon the small hut, changing it slightly to make it bigger. They went inside and Jewel instantly went to sleep. "I'm just saying, maybe that Shadowcrawler isn't actually that bad." "So you're suggesting that we just go find him and expecting him not to kill us?" "Exactly." "That's the worst idea I've ever heard!" Jewel awoke to voices. Flow and Sparks were having a blazing argument about, what sounded to be trusting Shadowcrawler. "You trust Shrew!" Sparks growled. "That's because he's a good dragon!" Jewel heard a stiffled laugh and saw Shrew, rising from his own slumber, at the other side of the room. Shrew signaled her to be quiet. "Shrew's a good dragon. He's a theif! Shadowcrawler has done nothing! Shrew Shrew Shrew, all you talk about is Shrew! I'm starting to think you do love him!" Sparks imitation of Flow was crude and horrid, even to Jewel. "I do not! He's just a friend! I'm starting to think maybe you don't love me! I'm certainly reconsidering my feelings!" Her face may have displayed hurt but the tears sliding down her cheeks were those of anger. Sparks, on the other talon, had a stony emotionless expression and blank eyes, even when he leapt forward and raked his claws across Flow's face, the Seawing barely yelped. Jewel was shocked, she thought they loved each other. Flow was clutching her snout and red was staining her talons in effort to stop the bleeding. Sparks suddenly roared and rushed over to Flow, saying, "Oh Moons, Flow I'm sorry! I didn't mean-" Flow looked at Sparks, fear glistening in her eyes. "I enchant my face to heal." Flow said. Jewel watched Flow as she ran out the door, letting out what Jewel thought was a sob. Chapter Eleven The Wings of Light wanted to forget what happend, yet that was impossible. Flow had come back seemingly calm but Jewel could tell she'd been crying. She was flying next to Flow. "Flow, are you okay?" She asked. "What do you mean?" "You may not be so hurt on the outside anymore but I can tell your hurting on the inside." Flow let out a hollow laugh. "Ah, Jewel, you're a strange dragon. You act all tough and mean but you're actually quite compassionate and empathetic." Jewel noted how Flow had been able to swiftly dodged answering her question. A while later, Sparks and Flow began to converse. Jewel braced herself to intervene if it all when askew, Shrew did the same beside her. "Flow?" Sparks sounded unsure, treading with great care. "Yes, Sparks." Flow said stiffly. "I just wanted to say...sorry." "You wouldn't have to say sorry if you hadn't tried to rip my face off." This wasn't going so smooth. Jewel shifted uneasily and gave Shrew a sidelong glance. "I have an explanation-" "I'm sure you do." "-but you might not believe it-" "I'm sure I'm not." Wow, Jewel never knew how bitter Flow could be. "Well, just listen-" "What do you think I'm doing?" "Arggh, Flow just stop! Anyway, so I wasn't myself, literally. I was...possessed, I guess, by Shadowcrawler. I could see what was happening yet I was trapped in myself. I needed to intervene for your safety and I did but it was too late. When I regained myself after great effort and strain Shadowcrawler already attacked you. Please don't blame me or hold a grudge." Silence. Jewel watched the pair, Sparks couldn't think anyone would believe them. "So, how did Shadowcrawler take over your mind?" Flow was giving Sparks a disbelieving look, as if saying 'that is nonsense on a next level'. "I could see into his mind. He's an animus, Flow, and he stole the abilities." The Skywing gave a pleading look as Flow grabbed snow. "Enchant this snow to turn red if Sparks is lying and blue if he's telling the truth." Blue, the snow turn blue. Jewel was shocked. Chapter Twelve No, Jewel didn't believe Sparks. She was absolutely disgusted when Flow did. "Shrew, do you believe the Skywing." Yes, she had started to call Sparks 'the Skywing' again. "I'd say yes, bu' honestly no'." Jewel was glad someone supported her and overjoyed it was Shrew. Her heart was soaring. She calmed her feelings. "What do you think he's trying to do? Is he actually alied with Shadowcrawler, trying to gain power?" 'Shadowcrawler', Jewel couldn't shake how familiar the name sounded. "Don' know, there's the possibility he's telling the truth, he probably is or he's fooled animus magic, so we can do nothing bu' guess." Shrew was right. Jewel felt him nudge her wing. "Come on, le's go. Their miles in fron'." They followed Flow and Sparks. Jewel felt her stomach rumbling, she hadn't eaten in days. As if he could hear her thoughts, Shrew said, "Le's ge' some food." The Sandwing pointed to a half frozen pool of water. Jewel hungrily flew towards it and thrust her talon into the water. It felt icy and made her claws numb but she didn't care. She grappled around until she snagged a fish on her claws. Jewel brought it to surface, it was silver and shiny. She signaled the rest of the group over. "Three Moons, didn't realise how hungry I am." Jewel stepped away from the water and took a bite out of the fish. She chomped down and immediately tasted a strange, strong, oily, pungent flavour. "Ewww, yuck, yuck, yuck! Blarg, Flow, how do you eat this?" "Oh, that fish is bad, even to me." Flow replied. Shrew pulled out another larger fish and took a small nibble. "Oooh, I like tha'. Jewel come try." She thought she'd be cautious this time and took a small bite. It tasted okay, though she prefered land food by a long shot. They ate some more and when they'd had sufficient they took flight again. Chapter Thirteen Jewel felt the brisk ice wind on her face. She honestly didn't mind the snow, even though it was as different to Possibility as you could get. Light snow sprinkled down, resting on her snout. It was truly beautiful there with it's spotless surface of pure white and snowflakes falling instead of rain. "Jewel, reckon we should res' in those caves? I's probably nigh', though I can' tell." Shrew said. She nodded. "Every one-" "Wings of Ligh'." "Fine, Wings of Light! Let's rest, there's some caves over there." The orange dragon and blue dragon soared over. The went over to the caves, which were made of black rock with a thin layer of snow a top them. There were three in total "Okay, one of us has to share the cave another, who will it be?" Jewel didn't want to share a cave but would be fine if it were Shrew. "Sure, I'll share with Flow." As Jewel expected, Sparks and Flow were sharing. "Alrigh', we'll leave you two lovers alone." Shrew said, making Flow blush more than Jewel had ever seen. She saw Shrew walk into his own cave, so Jewel did the same. Inside, the walls were coated with ice. It reminded her of the illustrations she'd seen of the Diamond Caves, a trial Jewel read about in one of the only history scrolls she'd ever picked up. She didn't like history. Jewel knew it wasn't though, as the Diamond Caves as they were on the other side of the Ice Kingdom, the only reason she remembered this was because of her photographic memory. She went back outside and decided to see if anyone got a bigger cave then her. She went into Shrew's. "Hello Jewel, look a' this." Shrew greeted her and pointed. There were white crystals growing all along one wall and slightly on the roof. "Three Moons, and you got this cave, unfair." Jewel pretended to be upset and Shrew laughed. "Well ge' back to your own and explore, you could have some crystals and you didn' realise." That, she did. She inspected the surfaces in her cave and found nothing but ice. Disappointed, she went went into Flow and Shrew's. There's was liked Jewel's but had a frozen stream running down the right side. In the middle of the cave was Flow and Shrew, Flow had her head resting on Shrew's shoulder, who's wing was over her back. Their tails were twining together, they were obviously having a moment. Jewel felt bad for intruding this moment, but before she left, Flow had realised. "Jeweldancer!" Flow shouted at her. "Flow?" She was nervous about what was about to come her way. "Why, just why!?! I wouldn't walk in on you with Shrew, and if I did I WOULDN'TJUST STAND THERE AND WATCH! GET THE MOONS OUT!" Jewel hurried away from the angry Flow and confused Sparks and felt a bolt of pain as a rock from Flow hit her in the back. Ouch. Chapter Fourteen Jewel had run to her cave and fallen asleep. She had a dream. A charcoal dragon ran through a forest carrying two eggs under each arm. Her wrists had bands of silver around them and her eyes were a startling green. Almost dropping one of her eggs, she came to a stop. She placed them in a small clearing, where one of them rolled under a cluster of ferns. The larger slightly puple one turned silver. It cracked open, revealing a dragonet the same colour as the original egg shell. A cry from the ferns sounded and the new mother gently took her other dragonet out, who was a ghostly white. Another larger Nightwing flew down, almost invisible in the night. "Eclipsemoon, let's take the dragonets back now..." ''The female hung her head and went with him''. She woke up with a gasp. "Mother!" She realised she'd been dreaming and calmed down. Jewel went outside into the snow and saw Shrew waiting there. "Greetings, my beautiful desert rose, are you going to aquaitence me as we journey?" Jewel hid her blush and said, "Yes, kind sir, I am joyful that you have fixed that awful accent." "By 'awful', you most likely mean 'awesome'. You do not have any idea of how hard it is to keep it up, do you?" "No, but you do sound splendid ''at the moment." "Splendid?" "''Splendid!" They laughed, they sounded so posh, didn't they? "Ahh, tha' was fun, hope you don' mind me going back to my normal voice." Sparks and Flow came out of their cave. "Hello, Jeweldancer." Flow said coldly. Flow went as far from her as possible. Shrew gave the both a confused look that said, 'What's up with Flow?' She gave him a look in return that she hoped he took as, 'I'll explain later'. This was going to be a great trip, wasn't it? Chapter Fifteen Flow was definitely distant with Jewel, who still felt bad. They continued their journey through the snow. "We're getting close, I can feel it!" Sparks exclaimed behind her. Wha' is the weird instruction poem again?" Yes, they never did tell her or Shrew the poem. "Take a journey through the sky, past the mountains, standing high. After you reach no one's land, fly the stretch along the sand. Pyrrhia's head, where you'll find, not what had come to your mind. Another castle of ice, you will have to pay a price. When you though that you were done, your quest has only just begun." Flow recited. "Oh okay, tha's where you got the fac' that we have to look for 'another castle of ice'. You do know there's like three other known palaces, righ'?" They all stopped and stared at Shrew. "Wha'?" "I didn't know you knew anything...so, this could take us months to complete?" Sparks looked about to faint. "No. I don't think it's a royal or official castle, we're on the right track, it's on the ear of Pyrrhia." Now they all looked at Flow. "How. Do. You. Know. That?" Jewel asked. Since when did we actually know where to go?" "Lophelia dreamvisited me last night..." Wow Flow, could have said somthing. Jewel had heard about the Dreamvisiters, three stars of sapphire created by Darkstalker to allow one dragon to visit another in their dreams. All three were supposed to be lost, but apparently not. "Lophelia..who's Lophelia?" Shrew asked. Before an answer was given, a strange Icewing swooped in front of them. Jewel was startled by this sudden appearence. The Icewing opened her mouth and breathed frostbreath on Jewel. ARGGHH! Pain, pain pain. She felt as if her wings were shriveling off, they probably were. The Icewing looked at her with dead eyes and said in a deep voice, "I did not forget you Jeweldancer, don't forget me." Jewel lost consiousness. Running awa''y. ''Father, no, stop. Not joining, stop, stop! A hooded dragon was in front of her. She gasped. "Shadowcrawler!" Jewel hissed. The dragon lifted his hood. Midnight black scales, deep purple eyes... "Daughter." Chapter Sixteen "No!" Jewel woke up. Figures stood around her and she felt an emotion she'd never had before, fear. She cowered away from them, looking at them with wide eyes. "Don't hurt me...please." She said in a small quiet voice. "Jewel, Jewel. I's alrigh', i's all good." Her vision cleared, it was Shrew, Flow and Sparks. She reached up and hugged Shrew, she couldn't stop herself. To Jewel's surprise, Shrew hugged her back. She let go of him and looked at her wings, they were agonised shriveled shapless masses. "I enchant Jewel's wings to heal themselve." Flow whispered. Her wings stoped paining and began to regrow. In a matter of seconds they were complete and healed. She ran her talon over them, they weren't rough and criss-crossed with scars like before. She thought of her dreams, they felt real, she knew they were. It all fit, she knew Shadowcrawler sounded familiar, he was her father. Mother separated Jewel from him because he's evil, his voice, his appearance. "Ummm...Shrew, Flow, Sparks..." "Yes?" Should she tell them? She didn't care if Sparks hated her, Flow kind of already did, but Shrew...No, it was vital for them to live, she had to say somthing. "It's Shadowcrawler....he's, my dad." They all gave Jewel a surprised look. "You're joking." "No, he is. I don't know a damn about him, but he is. The only thing I know is that he shares my blood..." She smiled gingerly. A whole discussion later, the group was flying again. Jewel couldn't fly as she wasn't used to her wings so Shrew was supporting her. They flew for fifteen minutes before they reached a large icy structure. They'd found another Castle of Ice, they had arrived. "Should we knock or should we jus' enter?" Shrew knocked on the door. "Owwww! Camel Spi'! Tha's hard." "I guess we'll just go inside then." Chapter Seventeen Jewel went inside. It was beautiful, the walls looked like they were made of crystals. The first room was the foyer. Somehow, there was a fireplace, even though that wasn't physically possible without melting the ice. It must have been animus magic. At the sides of the foyer, doors were branching out. "Okay, I'll go this way, Jewel, do that door. Shrew that door. Sparks that door and I'll do this door." Flow instructed. "We'll meet back here in an hour." Jewel went through the first door to her right and found herself in a magnificent ballroom. There was a chandelier made of gem like icicles hanging from the middle of the celling and a large open stage towards the back. Stunned by that rooms beauty, Jewel stood there for a moment before she remembered she was looking for the owner of this castle. "Hello? Is anyone here?" It was quiet, no one answered. Jewel searched for hours, the palace was large and vast. She was alone the whole time, almost. She had found Sparks in the kitchen, eating a roast pig. At one point she could have sworn she saw a tail whip out of sight, yet she couldn't be sure. She made her way back to the foyer with some difficulty, and met Flow there. "Anyone else back?" Jewel asked. "Shrew and Sparks were both here but Shrew demanded to see the kitchen." "I'm guessing you had no luck." Flow shook her head. Jewel swore under her breath, all that for nothing? Did no one live there, did they just waste their time and safety on this journey? She remembered the tail...no, someone definitely lived here and they were hiding. She told Flow. "I saw someone's tail. I think the owner's hiding." "Really?" Suddenly, Sparks and Shrew burst in. "Guess wha' we found!" Shrew exclaimed. "The owner?" "No, even better." Sparks held up a bottle containing some sort of liquid. "Whiskey! The bes' drink in the world! And there's multiple bottles!" "You've got to be kidding. Arggh, you can't drink that and get drunk on us Shrew. Or you Sparks!" Flow facetaloned. "I found a bedroom while I was searching, I'm going to bed." Chapter Eighteen That night Jewel had no strange dreams, it was a welcome change. When she awoke, she found herself encased in ice. It was like she was in a strange transparent box. Blinking away sleep, she came to terms with where she was. "ARGGHH! WHAT IN THE NAME OF THE MOONS HAPPEND!?!" She went frantic. Shrew, Flow and Sparks, who were also trapped, woke up. "'Morning Jewel, how was-whoa, where are we?" Shrew yawned. They weren't the only ones who just woke up. On the other side of the ice was a dragon like Jewel had never seen before, sitting on a squishy armchair. She had silvery scales that were glinting different colours and a slightly longer elegant neck. Her eyes kept changing colour as she blinked, which she did a lot. Her tail was long ang stong looking, like a Seawing's. Jewel tapped on the ice, getting the dragon's attention. "Who are you?" She yelled at the stranger. The dragon mouthed 'I can not hear you, I'll release you from the ice." The dragon opened her mouth and let out a blue flame. The ice in front of Jewel melted, but not enough to let her out. "Who are you?" She asked the silver dragon. "I am Phenomena." The stranger replied in a strange soft voice. "I don' mean to sound rude bu', wha' are you?" Shrew inquired. Phenomena chuckled. "It is fine, scorpion dragon, I am what happens when there is a hybrid of each tribe born." Phenomena turned her slender head to Jewel. Yes, somthing about her build screams Rainwing but her wings and horns were those of a Skywing. "What are your names, the only other dragons I have ever seen are my parents, sister and the dragons of the ice and snow." Phenomena blinked her amber eyes and they turned purple. "I'm Jeweldancer." "Shrew." "Sparks." "My name's Flow." Phenomena nodded. "Welcome to my home, I created it with my sister, Wonder. Oh, she would have be thrilled to meet normal normal dragons." The dragon looked sad for a moment but appeared to cheer up. "I hesitate to assume you are here to stop Shadowcrawler the tyrant?" "Yeah, we are." "Well, I have bad news, he is an animus now and he is about to succede it hoodwinking some of the most powerful dragons in all of Pyrrhia." Phenomena said this calm and collectively yet Jewel could see fear in her eyes. Jewel suddenly heard a sickening crack. She looked up and saw a huge part of the celling about to fall. "B-But that is impossible, Wonder enchanted it indestructible...everybody, out, now." Phenomena cried. They rushed out the castle just in time, and watched the whole structure collapse. "All our work..." Phenomena whispered. Epilogue Novastar sat in a separated cave in The Volcano, where he and Stormjumper were trying to figure out how to make Night of the Storm even better. He looked down at the tiny dark grey-green-blue dragon next to him. "Add an art studio or get pet wolves or BOTH!" Stormjumper exclaimed, jumping up and down. "Whoa, whoa, a-whoa...calm down!" He said, laughing. "I'm living life to it's fullest, I'm NEVER CALMING DOWN!" Honestly, Novastar hardly ever saw her without a massive grin plastered on her face. Stormjumper became so excited that bolts of electricity started coming out her mouth, Novastar had to use his own storm controlling ability to not be hit. "What fun ''you two are having...you know what, I'll give you even more ''fun ''if you two come with ''me." A deep booming voice said behind them. Novastar looked up and saw a huge mysterious hooded dragon standing at the entrance of the cave. "Oooh, who are you?" Stormjumper asked, cocking her dark head. Novastar didn't know where Stormjumper got all her curiosity. "Awww, little dragonet. I'll make a star ''out of you if you do me an itty bitty favour..." "''Dragonet? Your going to regret ''that ''Nightwing!" There, one of the rare times that grin vanished. Novastar prayed to the moon that this stranger didn't offend Stormjumper anymore. "What are you going to do? Annoy me to death?" Wow, this dragon was an idiot, Novastar knew what was coming and stood back. "This!" Stormjumper leapt forward, her aqua ruff wobbling and kicked the stranger in the face. The Nightwing's hidden face began to bleed through his hood. The dragon stopped for a moment and Novastar's mind suddenly went blank. He felt as if he was floating as a weightlessness swept over him. A voice in the back of his head said 'Hold back the tiny hybrid' and he did. He didn't care when a bolt of lightning struck his wing and soon Stormjumper stopped struggling, still, unconsious. He followed the stranger out the volcano and flew off. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Yes, Dancing on the Jewels is now finished (in record time might I add) the next story is Phenomena's Light. Credit where credit's due: Stormjumper isCut-throat's and I do not claim SJ in any shape, way or form. Category:Fanfictions Category:Genre (Adventure) Category:Content (KittenQueen15) Category:Fanfictions (Semi-Canon) Category:Fanfictions (Completed)